Ley
Description Main Info Name: Ley von Crimson River Age: Cannot be determined in human years, but looks about 18. Favorite Activity: Being a spectator at fights, participating in fights. Pet Peeve: A world with no fighting. Power and influence had always been shared by a few powerful families in the demon world. The more extreme tribe of demons who desire Kounat's complete destruction realized after their defeat that they needed to grow their own power by seizing it from the more moderate demons who did not desire all-out destruction. The extremists, thus, began to quietly cultivate their power. One day, the strength of the extremists suddenly overwhelmed that of the moderates, and the chief of the moderate demons went missing. Ley is the daughter of one of the more powerful moderate families, the Crimson Rivers. Peter von Crimson River, the blood red ruler, began sensing that something was amiss in the demon world and put a stop to suspicious activities on the part of the Burning Canyon family, and to secure their allegiance, sent his daughter Ley to Aernas to find Dio, chief of the Burning Canyon family. Ley is the haughty and coldly aloof daughter of the powerful Crimson River family, whose faithful servants run ragged trying to please her. Although she dislikes to be directly involved in fighting, she quite enjoys being a spectator, though her enjoyment is not betrayed outwardly by her emotions. There have been times when those around her became dragged into fighting because of her. Other *It is said that Ley is Edna reincarnated. This record is only from translations, however. *Ley has a butler named Jeeves. Being one of her faithful servants, Jeeves may sometimes fight for Ley instead. *Ley's play-style is similar to Dio's and Zero's; the use of Action Points, five different abilities, and the Skill Tree.But Ley uses Range Attacks rather than Melee. Unlocking Ley can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objective. Quotes *"Bring down the destruction." *"Is that all you've got?" *"This can't be." *"You're kind of funny." *"Jeeves....Where is he?" Trivia *Ley's age could have been based off of the Elsword character Rena's age: both of them are so old that their age cannot be calculated in human terms. *Ley is the only Character that levitates while walking and in idle mode. *Ley is the only character who can summon something and it moves freely, attacking the enemy whenever it wants, like a dungeon monster. *Despite being a "moderate", Ley enjoys pure destruction and fighting much like the "extremists". *If Ley is looked at closely, there is a difference between her left and right side. She has a horn at her right side and three spikes on the left. She also has two spikes on her left cheek and none on the right. This also applies to her butler, Jeeves, suggesting that this style is the trademark of the Crimson River Family. **Aside from her head, the difference between her left and right clothes can be seen here. As seen, she has a bracelet made by combining ovals on her right arm and two round bracelets on the left. And her skirt has a chain on the left and three holes on the right. Finally, she only has one legging on the right. *She is the only character to have four different names: the official name Ley, the official name in the Brazilian server, Rey, and the roughly translated names May and Ray. Category:Characters